1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a treadmill, and more particularly, to a treadmill including a rotatable exercise platform.
2. Description of Related Art
A treadmill is a machine used to simulate the acts of walking and running for the purpose of obtaining cardiovascular exercise. Treadmills are also used for physical therapy of the lower extremities. Distance runners, cross-trainers, and health conscious people seeking exercise often prefer to utilize treadmills to avoid high-impact of running on asphalt or other hard surfaces.
Treadmills allow a user to select the duration, speed and slope of an exercise regimen on their treadmill to be tailored to their specific needs. The treadmill also provides the user with a machine for obtaining exercise while indoors without concern for weather or other outdoor related inconveniences, such as crowded exercise facilities, traffic on streets, and inconsistent gradients of exercise surfaces. This allows the user to engage in cardiovascular exercise under controlled conditions without concern for the many obstacles present when attempting to exercise outdoors.
Traditional treadmills generally include a rubber belt driven by a motor to rotate around two rollers. A user walks or runs on a surface of the rubber belt as the rubber belt rotates. The surface of the rubber belt is typically supported by a rigid deck underneath the belt. The deck is constructed of a strong enough material to support the weight of a user. The deck below the rubber belt simulates the walking or running feel of asphalt or a track.